Mi linda bibliotecaria
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix adora ir a la biblioteca porque puede verla a ella. La nueva bibliotecaria es su nueva obsesión y ya no puede ocultarlo, ella sería suya de un modo u otro.


**Hola a todos! Traigo un one-shot que espero les guste porque a mí me trajo algo de derrame nasal. En serio no sé qué me pasa. Pero bueno, espero les guste, y sin nada más qué decir aparte de que queremos a estos dos personajes al menos en una escena de fondo… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Mi linda bibliotecaria.

Capítulo único.

Félix adoraba leer, desde niño le habían inculcado ese gran amor a los libros y tras su solitaria vida los libros se convirtieron en parte vital de él. Las palabras de cada autor se convirtieron en su día a día, y cada vez que iba a la biblioteca era capaz de quedarse allí con aquellos libros que parecían hablarle entre las páginas. Pero las últimas semanas sus queridos libros habían quedado en silencio no pudiendo escuchar sus palabras y todo por culpa de la nueva bibliotecaria, su nombre era Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. La gruñona y anciana bibliotecaria al fin se había retirado dejando a cargo a una joven que era tan estricta como ella lo fue. No a muchos les simpatizaba la nueva encargada pero a Félix lo dejó encantado al primer día.

Como siempre Félix había buscado y tomado varios libros para leer consecutivamente, los dejó en su mesa como de costumbre para leerlos. No muy lejos escuchó las quejas sobre la nueva bibliotecaria pero él los ignoró, las únicas palabras que deseaba escuchar eran de sus adorados libros. Después de un rato se tuvo que levantar de su mesa debido a que necesitaba revisar la referencia a otro libro. Pasó a la sección infantil donde siempre había mucho ruido pero esta vez solo se escuchaba una voz suave y cantarina. Era ella, y al verla de inmediato quedó prendado. En uno de los sillones estaba la mujer más bonita que había visto, con un niño pequeño en su regazo y otros niños escuchándola con gran atención mientras les leía un cuento. Se quedó allí escuchándola hasta que terminó el cuento y los niños le rogaban por otro. Ella de inmediato accedió con una radiante sonrisa.

Desde ese día en su tiempo libre Félix pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca observando con atención sus acciones, ya fuera regañando o sacando a los revoltosos, acomodando libros y haciendo valida con puño de hierro las reglas de la biblioteca. Bridgette detestaba a los que no obedecían y hacían desastres, pero con los niños pequeños era mucho más tolerante mostrándoles una bonita sonrisa y diciéndoles qué no hacer de una forma que los niños obedecían encantados. La observó con atención descubriendo cosas de ella que lo dejaron fascinado después de descubrir su carácter. En primera su cuerpo, ella usaba blusas de botones de manga larga de diferentes colores que le asentaba a la maravilla a su piel cremosa, aunque era obvio que no tuviese muchos atributos podía distinguir perfectamente unos bien formados y redondeados senos. Y las faldas que usaba, lisas y ajustadas destacaban esas caderas de infarto a las que deseaba meter mano. Tenía unas piernas largas y torneadas siempre cubiertas en medias oscuras, y unos tacones de casi diez centímetros que estaba seguro le daban esa altura que ella desesperadamente buscaba por ser bajita. Su cabello color medianoche que siempre estaba sujeto con un apretado moño, sus labios de un exquisito rosa y esas anticuadas gafas típicas de una bibliotecaria anciana que tenían una fina cadena en su cuello para que no se le cayeran la hacían ver terriblemente irresistible a sus ojos. Pero aunque las gafas escondiesen un poco de sus ojos, sabía eran de un azul que quería ver más de cerca.

No pasó mucho para que noche tras noche soñara con ella, bien, en sus 17 años no era un chico hormonal como otros o al menos eso pensaba hasta conocerla, y con cada sueño no podía contener su deseo de hacerla suya o se volvería loco. Pero un día, la vio sonreír a un sujeto, no lo vio a él sino las reacciones que ella tuvo con él, y ella rió, el sonido de su risa era hermoso, pero una furia casi asesina nació dentro de él cuando ella se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla al extraño. No podía más, debía ser suya, debía estar con ella. Y lo haría por los medios necesarios, después de todo los Agreste siempre consiguen lo que quieren…

Bridgette había revisado el lugar verificando que nadie se quedase mientras cerraba. Estaba exhausta y solo quería terminar de archivar algunas fichas e irse a su casa a dormir. Comenzó a recoger uno que otro libro olvidado en las mesas que acomodaría a primera hora mañana cuando de repente dejó caer los libros ante el susto de ver sentado en una mesa, leyendo como si nada, a un joven de cabellera rubia. Se sorprendió no haberlo visto al revisar el lugar. Frustrada volvió a levantar los libros rápidamente, los dejó en la mesa más cercana y se dirigió al joven que no levantó la vista ni con el sonido de los tacones sobre el suelo.

-Joven.- este alzó la cabeza mostrando unos ojos azules y grises.- Ya cerramos.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora.- se disculpó y ella suspiró no ocultando su cansancio ni mal humor.

-No importa, solo debo ir OTRA VEZ por las llaves.- dijo poniendo énfasis a esas dos palabras recordando que había dejado las llaves en su escritorio. Así pues le dio la espalda para ir por ellas... grave error. Antes de poder hacer algo sintió como la sujetó de la nuca y la puso boca abajo sobre la mesa llena de libros, con ambos brazos sujetados por detrás.- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!

-No lo creo. He esperado todo el día para poder estar contigo a solas.- ella intentó zafarse pero su agarre era fuerte.

-¿Quién rayos te crees?

-Me llamo Félix Agreste y desde este día mi linda bibliotecaria eres mía.

-Ya quisieras.- de repente sintió sus manos ser atadas con algo, intento liberarse pero no podía.

-Use las cintas de las cortinas, son suaves así no te lastimaran.- dijo pasando sus dedos en una suave caricia por sus muñecas atadas.

-¡Ya basta de bromas suéltame en este momento mocoso malcriado!

-No.- contestó inclinándose sobre de ella y Bridgette sintió un escalofrío cuando sus manos comenzaron a subir su falda, se movió pero fue inútil en aquella posición en la que estaba.- Eres mía, eres perfecta para mí, fuiste hecha para mí. Y no te dejaré ir jamás de mi lado.

-Muy bonito chico, hay un loquero que cobra barato en la esquina porque es obvio que te hace falta una buena terapia.

-Oh querida, lo único que necesito eres tu.- mordió algo fuerte la parte desnuda de su cuello haciéndola gritar de dolor. Después de dejar una marca se separó y pasó su lengua para comenzar a besar su exquisito cuello, Bridgette casi no podía moverse por el cuerpo del rubio sobre de ella pero empezó a sentir en su trasero algo duro restregarse, casi chilló al saber que aquello era la erección del rubio, maldición no era un niño después de todo.

-¡Suéltame rubio de pacotilla! ¡Te hare puré!

-Félix...

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre es Félix, y vas a gritar mi nombre esta noche y las que siguen Bridgette.- Bridgette se estremeció al sentir como comenzó a acariciar su trasero.- Tienes un trasero perfecto y demasiado tentador.- su mano apretó uno de sus glúteos y ella brincó al sentir que algo acariciaba justo su centro. Félix tenía su pulgar por encima de su ropa interior.

-Déjame ir degenerado...- Bridgette luchaba pero la mantuvo contra la mesa.

-Tranquila, solo disfruta.

-Púdrete. ¡Ah!- gritó al sentir una nalgada, el ardor se extendió por toda su mejilla derecha dejando un extraño calor para después volver a gritar dejando ahora la izquierda igual.

-Intenta disfrutar cariño, no quisiera castigarte... bueno, tal vez sí.- otras dos nalgadas y Bridgette se quedó quieta, le habían dolido mucho y no quería arriesgarse a más, después de todo, no estaba segura si el chico estaba más loco de lo que aparentaba.- Buena chica, vas entendiendo.- ella casi dio brinco cuando retiró la pinza de su cabello y su largo cabello quedó suelto cayendo por todos lados, la giró y separó sus piernas para que no pudiese golpearlo quedando entre ellas. Retiró las gafas y quedó embelesado con la visión frente a él. Ignorando su expresión de enojo era la mujer más bella que había visto en la vida, ese cabello color medianoche y esos ojos de un brillante azul lo tenían cautivado.-Eres... hermosa.- dijo casi sin aliento, se inclinó sobre de ella, Bridgette se estremeció al sentir el duro deseo del rubio junto a su intimidad. La tomó de la barbilla y la besó, Bridgette tembló al sentir como se restregaba sobre su intimidad, la lengua de Félix lamia su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella no quería que fuera más lejos pero al sentir una punzada en su labio abrió la boca y sintió la lengua invasora dentro de su boca. Bridgette no pudo apartarse al sentir como tomaba su barbilla con fuerza y con la otra mano libre la tomaba del hombro contra la mesa mientras se restregaba contra ella, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en la parte de abajo y un bajo gemido es atrapado en el beso que hizo a Félix sonreír.- ¿Te está gustando?

-N-No... ah.- se mordió el labio inferior al sentirlo restregarse de nuevo.- ¡Basta!- Félix apenas se separó un poco para meter su mano entre ellos, podía sentir la humedad por sobre la tela y sonrió complacido.

-¿Ah no?

-Es una reacción natural idiota. No significa nada ¡Ah!- gritó al ver como abría su blusa dejando ver su sostén de encaje azul que combinaba con su ropa interior.

-No me provoques querida, quien sabe lo que podría pasar.- Bridgette se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no responder con otro insulto, no quería saber de lo que era capaz.

Félix sonrió, hizo a un lado parte de la tela y sin mucho tacto introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Ella chilló tanto de dolor como por otra cosa que no iba a definir. Bridgette arqueó la espalda y apretó sus labios acallando cada gemido, podía sentirlo entrar, sus dedos eran tan largos, tocando lugares donde ella no podía. Gritó de repente al sentir como con su pulgar tocaba su clítoris.

-¡No! Alto...

-Estas muy apretada de repente. ¿Te gusta my lady?- ella negó, con la cabeza intentando contener sus gemidos.- ¿No? ¿Y si hago esto?- Bridgette chilló cuando su sostén fue literalmente arrancado dejando expuestos sus senos, Félix sonrió de forma perversa para inclinarse y con sus dientes capturar un erecto pezón, ella gritó y sus caderas se movieron intentando escapar pero la mano libre de Félix mantuvo su cadera en su sitio.

-S-Suéltame maldito... ¡AH!- sintió que succionaba fuerte su seno al tiempo que un tercer dedo se introducía en ella, no podía con eso, su clítoris estaba demasiado hinchado y comenzaba a dolerle como los pezones.

-Tu interior aprieta exquisitamente mis dedos.

-Suéltame. ¡Suéltame! ¡No más!- lloriqueó sintiendo que iba a correrse en cualquier momento. ¡Basta!- Félix no hizo caso al verla retorcerse y como castigo mordió con fuerza un pezón que provocó su clímax. Los dedos de Félix se mojaron por completo y Bridgette sentía que convulsionaba. Su cuerpo quedó flácido sobre la mesa, su mirada perdida y oscurecida por aquel orgasmo que no recordaba cuando había tenido uno así, o si había tenido alguna vez uno así. Pero su descanso es breve al sentir algo caliente y húmedo acariciar su intimidad, su cuerpo tiembla y gime aun sintiéndose demasiado sensible. Al mirar ve a Félix con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas, no tenía idea de a qué momento le quitó la ropa interior para tener completo acceso con su intimidad. Quería impedirle el acceso pero el chico la tenía bien sujeta de sus piernas incapaz de moverse. Parecía un gato tomando leche, y Bridgette gimió alto cuando succionó su clítoris obteniendo otro grito de su amada junto con una gran humedad por parte de ella. Félix se dedicó a limpiar con consciencia cada parte hasta que se levantó y contempló la vista, su ropa era un desastre, estaba por completo expuesta a él, su respiración pesada con la mirada en alguna parte y su cuerpo cubierto por pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

-Bridgette, mírame.- ella apenas y pudo reaccionar no sabiendo a donde mirar.- Ahora.- Bridgette giró su cabeza hacia él, Félix comenzó a abrir los botones de su camisa lentamente, y mientras su mirada iba bajando pudo ver que el pantalón ya se había desabrochado dejando ver su ropa interior que no ocultaba a la imaginación su gran miembro erecto que fue revelado cuando este bajó su boxer. Bridgette pareció volver al mundo de los vivos, esa cosa no iba a entrar en ella, era más de lo que podría tomar y al querer retroceder Félix la tomó de las piernas y la acercó más a él hasta rozar sus partes íntimas. Bridgette tembló, podía sentirlo, caliente, duro y palpitante, se rozó sobre su clítoris hinchado y Bridgette quiso salir corriendo de allí. Félix se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con Bridgette con una sonrisa que le pareció perversa.

-No…

-¿Puedes sentirme? Esto es lo que me haces cada día Bridgette.

-No, no puedo, no va a e-entrar.

-¿Nunca habías tomado algo así?

-No lo hagas por favor...- rogó evitando gemir ante el insistente roce.

-Oh cariño, te haré el amor tantas veces que solo yo podré complacerte, te amoldaré solo a mí mon cœr.

-Por favor... Por favor...- rogó en casi un murmullo.

-Sé que tomas la píldora, no debes de asustarte, yo no pienso ser padre tan joven, pero quien sabe, ¿podremos vencer la dichosa píldora?

-No... por favor... ¡NO!- gritó al sentir la punta en su entrada ser bañada por sus fluidos y una poderosa estocada le sacó el aire dejándola temblando y sin querer tuvo otro orgasmo. Félix rió al sentir como le mojaba y lo apretada que estaba.

-Oh mon cœr eres perfecta... me succionas tan fuerte, me ahogas.- ella no respondió, estaba intentando recuperarse de aquel orgasmo involuntario cuando comenzó el movimiento. De su boca solo salían gemidos entrecortados sintiendo como aquel monstruo de miembro entraba y salía casi en su totalidad solo dejando la punta para arremeter con fuerza de nuevo, estaba golpeando sus puntos más sensibles yendo incluso más allá que ninguno. Era duro, constante, incluso podía decir cruel, la torturaba con aquella cosa caliente, grande y palpitante, estaba en el infierno, su cuerpo ardía en donde fuese que tocase, por dentro sus entrañas se quemaban y su interior la traicionaba no deseando dejar ir al intruso violador y… era delicioso. No, debía recordar que aquello estaba mal.

-Para... Para no más... No má- ¡ah! ¡Noooo! ¡No tan profundo!- Félix gruñó al sentir que golpeaba algo, el cuello del cérvix, sonrió ampliamente y sin decir nada salió de ella. La mente de Bridgette lo agradeció pero su cerebro pareció protestar hasta que la voltea y la toma del nudo de sus muñecas obligándola a arquear su cuerpo, y antes de entender lo que hacía gritó al sentirlo entrar con fuerza, empujando en su interior hasta que al fin logró traspasar el cuello uterino, Bridgette se estremeció sintiendo una corriente de dolor y de placer poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Cherie... eres increíble...

El movimiento se reanudó, Félix estaba tan excitado que esta vez no escondía sus jadeos y gruñidos con Bridgette que la escuchaba tanto gritar como gemir por el placer, estaban tan cerca, fue entonces que las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y bestiales, estaba cerca, tan cerca que al momento en que las paredes de su amada lo aprisionaron como un agarre de acero no pudo más y se liberó en su interior, Bridgette se contorsionó gimiendo sin vergüenza alguna al sentir esa ardiente y espesa cimiente en su interior. Con cuidado Félix la volvió a girar para ver victorioso aquella expresión de placer, habían hecho el amor sobre libros de La Iliada, La Utopia de Tomás Moro, Sócrates, Gibran y otros sabios que hablaron de la vida u obras literarias. Limpió con su pulgar un hilo de saliva que caía de la comisura de esos hermosos y rosados labios y se inclinó a ella besándolos con devoción, eran adictivos, toda ella lo era. Pero grande su sorpresa al sentir su lengua jugar con la suya de manera lasciva, al separarse ella se quejó por haber interrumpido aquel beso.

-Mon cherie, mon cœr, eres tan bella mon douce amour.

-Más...

-¿Qué dijiste my lady?- preguntó con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Más... Por favor... Nunca había sido así, quiero más.- y para demostrar su punto sus piernas se enredaron en la cintura de Félix que seguía adentro de ella semi erecto.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.- sus manos atraparon sus senos, esos perfectos montes que podía tomar perfectamente en sus manos eran suaves y apetecibles, se inclinó para lamer y atrapar uno de sus senos en su boca, succionó con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara mientras gritaba de placer sin vergüenza alguna. Chilló cuando sus dientes mordieron su pezón de forma dolorosa, pero aquello solo desato que su interior se apretase al miembro de Félix que iba recuperando su fuerza anterior. Lamió su pezón rojo como una cereza con más delicadeza por el momento viendo sus expresiones.

-¿Te gusta así my lady? ¿Te gusta así de fuerte?- ella sollozó de placer al sentir como atrapaba su otro pezón.

-S-Sí... así... duele...- logró balbucear presa de aquella espiral de placer de la cuan no estaba dispuesta a bajar. Félix rió ante la pérdida del habla de Bridgette, gustoso de deleitarla en todo lo posible hasta que cayera a la locura total. Terminó con su pezón mirando ambos tan rojos como frutillas, las piernas de ella apretaron un poco más su agarre y con cuidado la cargó sin salir de ella y se sentó sobre uno de los sillones del lugar, ella gimió ante el cambio de posición y le miró con ojos oscurecidos, ahora sus zafiros parecían la noche misma.

-Eres hermosa Bridgette. Y solo mía...- su mano acarició su mejilla deslizando su mano tras su nuca y enredando sus suaves cabellos entre sus dedos.

-Yo... ¡Ah!- el movimiento dio inicio en su interior, se movía a un ritmo normal, no como antes, pero era igual de placentero escuchando sus fluidos mezclarse dentro de ella. Su expresión de placer era exquisita, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos sintiendo deseos de besarlos. Lo hizo, sus suspiros y gemidos quedaron atrapados en aquel beso que iba volviéndose más excitante, necesitado y Bridgette podía sentir que dentro suyo ese miembro volvía a estar por completo erecto, duro y ardiendo tanto como ella en esos momentos. Bridgette se separó al sentir la falta de aire y en seguida un fuerte tirón a su cabello hace que se arquee más pero sintiendo ese ángulo más placentero, solo podía gritar y gemir al sentir las embestidas ser arremetidas de forma dura, rápida y fuerte, sentía que la partiría en cualquier momento y dolía esa fuerza tan bestial y sádica con la que entraba, pero nunca en su vida se había sentido tan llena y satisfecha y no quería que parase nunca.

-Estoy a punto Bridgette, córrete conmigo cœr... déjame romperte por completo...- Bridgette tenía los ojos en blanco, no podía responder, solo quería sentirlo dentro. Balbuceó su nombre como pudo, cabalgando con más vigor a ese cruel amante del que ahora no sabría que hacer cuando todo terminara.- Eres mía, dilo...

-Tuya... Tuya por favor... ¡Félix!- una especie de gemido o sollozo salió de ella al llegar a su límite, sintió algo explotar dentro de ella pero gritó sintiendo su cuerpo convulsionar y correrse al sentir como un chorro aquella cimiente ardiente llenarla por completo. No se movieron hasta que se hubiesen calmado. Félix soltó su cabello, Bridgette sentía el cuerpo tan pesado que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas de no ser por Félix que la tomó como si no pasase nada y la hizo girar para que ella quedara de lado y acurrucada en su pecho. Félix hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello acariciando su rostro con una ternura inusitada.

-Ahora eres mía Bridgette, solo mía, mi linda bibliotecaria.

-Félix...

-¿Así es como usas la biblioteca Félix?- esa voz hizo que ambos jóvenes vieran en la entrada de la enorme biblioteca de los Agreste a Gabriel Agreste, patriarca de Félix y los miraba con expresión neutra. Bridgette gritó avergonzada, y cayó a un lado del sillón para que le cubriese en cuanto Félix miró a su padre molesto mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y peinaba sus cabellos.

-Pensé que no llegabas hasta mañana a mediodía padre.

-Se programó un desayuno para el día de mañana pero en vez de verte en la cama o incluso en tu habitación dormido estás aquí con tu novia.- Gabriel suspiró.- Nunca pensé que tendría esta platica contigo pero tendré que hacerlo. Los espero a AMBOS en cinco minutos en mi estudio.- se fue cerrando la puerta y al fin solos Bridgette soltó un quejido.

-¡No puede ser! Eso fue lo más humillante que me ha pasado hasta ahora. ¿D-De qué crees que quiera hablar con nosotros? ¿Crees que me prohíba seguir viéndote? ¿Que crea que soy una mala influencia para ti? ¿Que...?- Félix pone ambas manos en sus hombros y le da un beso en la frente para calmarla.

-Tranquila. No permitiría que nos separasen.

-Félix...

-Por cierto, adore verte como una sexy bibliotecaria. ¿Te gusto a ti?- Bridgette se sonrojó pareciendo una fresa.

-M-Me gustó mucho. Es la primera vez que fuiste más duro conmigo.

-¿No te gusto?

-N-No... en realidad me gustó mucho, demasiado. Y-Y quisiera repetirlo...- confesó avergonzada, Félix la abrazó observando sus dulces ojos.

-Para mí también fue muy placentero.- pasó su mano por su cabeza en una suave caricia.- No importa como lo hagamos, hacer contigo el amor es glorioso mi pequeña princesa.- Bridgette sonríe y ambos se besan.

-Félix...

-¿Mmm?

-¿Podrías desatarme? Quisiera vestirme.- Félix se sonrojó casi de inmediato.

-Lo siento. Se me olvidó...- Bridgette ríe al verlo así de avergonzado, ya después sería el turno de ella de escoger la fantasía, y hace días no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza el uniforme de esgrima de Félix.

...

Félix creyó haber estado listo para afrontar cualquier cosa que su padre hiciera, pero aquello era más de lo que podía manejar.

-Y para eso sirve el clítoris de una mujer, y ahora usando esta banana les enseñaré como poner un condón que veo que mucha falta les hace

-Félix quiero irme a casa...- dijo una Bridgette tan roja como él que estaba tiesa en el asiento.

-Solo aguanta...- dijo estando igual que ella mientras ciertos kwamis se reían de sus pobres y hormonados portadores.

-Muy bien, ahora hablemos sobre los lugares donde no podrán estar solos en la casa…

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, y espero mi sangre no haya sido desperdiciada. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
